High School.
ELIZA POV My alarm goes off. I turn it off. Goes ringing again. I stand up. Wipe my eyes. And walk to the bathroom. Take a warm shower. Go downstairs. All ready for... Highschool. Elgin Highschool. My mom got transfered in Chicago. I have two brothers and one little sister. My two brothers live with my dad. I live my little sister and my mom. They divorced. They kept fighting. Couldn't handle it. So... There you go. Lets not talk about that anymore. It's 6:40. I drink all the milk from my cereal. Run outside to the bus. Sit in the front. I put my bag on the side. Look out the window. Legs shaking, hands sweating, heart racing. Nervousbreaking. I feel the eyes on me. This girl, sits next to me. I look out the window still. She taps me on the shoulder. "Hello, I'm Bridget." "Hello...The name's Elizabeth. Call me Eliza." "Sure Thing." She talks to her friend across from the seat. I sigh. I see the words, Elgin Highschool, ''on the front of a Building. BRIDGET POV I get ready for school, by listening to music first thing. I look at my laptop and put it on. I make my mornings good so I don't be crabby. I look at the clock, 6:15. I call Rebecca. She's excited. I mean very excited. I was about to call her until my phone started ringing first. I answered it. It was her screaming... See what I mean. But that's okay. I look at the time again. 6:40. I say bye to my mom. Run outside. Go in the bus. It's filled with these monsters instead of humans. The only human I can see is this girl in the front seat just look outside. I sit there. I tap her on the shoulder and kind of introduce myself a little. I guess she's kinda shy. NATALIE POV I am so happy for highschool! Woo! I get ready, eat breakfast, the usual. I go downstairs. Go to the door, and shout, "Shotgun." My mom comes behind me. We ride to school. ''Elgin Highschool. REBECCA POV SOOOOO EXITED FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's a play comming up and I wanna audition for the lead. I don't know what it's about but I love acting.. ELIZA POV Oh yes. I have a secret talent, I guess. As soon as I came in. I walked around until I saw papers that says, Theater sign-ups. I saw nobody was looking. I signed up. Elizabeth Taker. I walked away, and went to homeroom. A bunch of people were coming through the doors now. I wonder what the play is about. BRIDGET POV I think Eliza forgot that I was sitting right next to her. When we just stopped at the school she just walked away. Doesn't matter. I walked in the school. She walked fast into the school. I hid behind the stairs. She writing on a clip-board. She leaves and looks around. She didn't see me. As soon as she left I looked at the Clip-board. Theater Sign-Ups. Oh, so she's into theater. I think no one knows thats what she likes... She looked around after she signed up, so I guess so. I went to Science. RANDY POV 6:00, my alarm goes off. I turn it off and go back to sleep. I wake up with my mom shaking me. " Randy Dom , wake up! You can't be late the first day!" I blindly grab a shirt. Get some pants. I run outside. My mom already started the car. Here we are, house of disapointment. I go to the office. Tardy Slip please. Instead, she gave me a detention slip. Whatever, I'm use to it.. I check the clock. 7:06. I walk to the detention room. Oh. New girl. Colored hair. Eyes filled with boredom. "New girl?" I ask. "Yup." "For..." "Texting." "Ah, the original." "How 'bout you?" "Tardy." The teacher walks in. We stop talking. ELIZA POV Got a detention slip on the first day of school. Wow, how great. I texted in class. If you were wonderin'. I walk to the detention room. A boy with blonde hair comes in and sits in the chair right next to me. He starts talking to me. I guess he's the one that's a slacker. Kinda looks like it. Well, theater will be after school. I'm going early because... Well, I don't like performing in front of people. NATALIE POV Yes. Me & Rebecca are gonna do theater. I'm in lunch right now talking to her about it. It's already 1:00. Quick day. Auditions at 3:25. Wonder what the play will be about. So excited! I just can't wait. BRIDGET POV I really want to see how Eliza acts in the auditions. What if she's really good. I guess she would be from her apperance. She's really creative with her clothes. Hardcore, but colorful. Her hair, oh my gosh. It's different. In a good way. It's not what you see everyday. ELIZA POV I go to the Auditorium, where they do theater. Auditions start now. Scared. Nervous. I go up on the stage. I see the Ms.Reken. She's the one who directs the plays and stuff. I tell her my name and the name of the act I'm doing. I'm doing a story I made up in 7th grade. It's a sad story. When I finished, I left the building and went on the late bus. BRIDGET POV I watched Eliza at her play. She was, perfect. She filled her play with so much emotion. I actually cried. Nobody saw me because I was crouched in the seat in the back. Her play went like this. I went back home. To find my father, lying on the couch, looks like he's sleeping. I sit next to him trying to wake up. He doesn't move. cries Daddy, please wake up. Please, please. I don't want to lose you. Please don't die. He sits there not moving. even more One special thing gone, forever. I never wanted to lose him. I go to my room and look at all the memories that we spent altogether. I couldn't help but cry. It ended. She left the stage, and she was back to her normal self. It was like an actor replaced her to do the audition. Wow. ROSEFLOWER POV "Roseflower." Ms. Reken looked up. "Last name?" I almost snarled. "None." She giggled. "Okay, Roseflower None. Show me your stuff." For a split second, I almost forgot. " What if it poison," I say, memorizing Romeo and Juliet, " which the friar subtly hath ministered to have me dead, lest in this marriage he should dishonor, because he married me berfore Romeo? I fear it is." The nonsense words scared me. Omg, I felt old. "Okay," Said Ms. Reken, "You may go." GALE POV "Dude," I told Randy, "It's August." His eyes bulged. "They can go this year!" I nodded. " Yep. They're gonna have a jumbotron this year. Showing trailer to Munger Road." "No way! We can totally scare them. We'll stay at Hotel Baker. Go see Munger Road, and go SEE Munger Road!" Translate: We are going to the St. Charles Scarecrow Fest. Going to stay at Hotel Baker. Going to the movies and watch Munger Road. Drive down the haunted Munger Road. This is going to be awesome. RANDY POV The next day was a weekend, and I tell them about the fest. They all agree. We take a car (with my mom driving, of course) and go to the St. Charles bridge. "Ready?" Me and Aaron race across, with Gale and the others lagging behind. I felt like a kid again. We pass the police station. The lake. Across it you can see Hotel Baker. Scarecrows were everywhere. "OMG! Such detail!" Roseflower ran to the Potawatomi statue. We had to drag her on. Then we got potato skins at one of the many food stands. "Dude, look at the castle!" Then we stopped at creepy music. A big screen showed this dude. "Okay! We are now heading down Munger Road, which is legend haunted." He said. Big words popped up. THEY PICKED THE WRONG ROAD It showed a group of kids in a car laughing. AND THE WRONG NIGHT The car went on. Laughing. Screen goes black. BOOM. It shows a car by the railroad with a hand print on its back window. Bridget looks at me. I nod. "We are going to see that." REBECCA POV Popcorn was flying all over the movie theater. Everyone was horrified... It was only 15 min. till "Munger Road" ended. I looked around... all of us girl were sitting next to each other... and all of us were covering our eyes. I looked farther and the boys were hiding their eyes too. This movie was SCARY. The 15 min. finally passed and it was time to go... we started walking toward the entrance. But then... a bloody face with a chainsaw was there. He started chasing us. ROSEFLOWER POV I was laughing the whole time. While he chased us. It was way fun hearing everybody else screaming their heads off. "Okay." Says Randy, out of breathe. "Next up, Hotel Baker." It was right across the street. I glanced at Bridget. She'd seems scared as ever. Her eyes darted to place to place. Then my cell phone rang. I answer. "Hello?" "Listen close. It will shock you and others." "Um-" "LISTEN!" It hung up. BRIDGET POV Did I mention I brought Eliza? Well, the girls have wanted to know about her. ELIZA POV So we were going to Hotel Baker. After that were gonna go camping at Munger Road. Thats right, Munger Road. Well, this is gonna be a fun weekend. one room and the guys have one room. Bridget invited me with them. So, I wanted to meet new people to so, I came with them. It's 10:00 pm. It's getting late so I'm going to sleep. RANDY POV So we are now going to campout at the MUNGER ROAD. That's right. We are camping there. The first thing I say when were at Munger Road is, Truth or Dare? I have the perfect dare. For Roseflower. Since Roseflower and Eliza are alike, they're both doing the dare. As we all sit down in the tent, I look at Roseflower. Truth or Dare? Of course she says, "Dare all the way." You have to do the dare with Eliza. Eliza looks at me, "Wait... What?" Roseflower shouts, "Tell me the dare now!" Go to the car on the road for 1 hour. Roseflower sighs, "Easy." Eliza looks excited. They both go in the car. ELIZA POV So we are at Munger Road. Playing Truth or Dare. I had to do my dare with Roseflower. I had Roseflower in some of my classes. Randy dared us. We have to go to that car. So me and Roseflower went inside the car. I was in the passenger seat, Roseflower is in the Driver's seat. We're just talking. I look at my phone. It's already been 30 minutes. Wow, that was quick. Roseflower is atually outgoing. As I say to her, "So whats your favorite bo-" Click. I got scared. The doors got locked. I tried to unlock the door but it wouldn't budge. Me and Roseflower were yelling everybody's name. We were slamming on the doors trying to get out. Our weight was pushing the car downwards. We were on a hill. This time me and Roseflower were screaming. Until the car stopped moving I looked outside. Traintracks? ROSEFLOWER POV Okay, so me and Eliza are stuck in this haunted car. We were screaming and trying to push the doors. We couldn't open it. As we were doing that we were on a hill. So our weight, and us hitting the doors pushed us down. We're screamin' now. As the car stopped moving, I saw a bright light at the end of a traintrack. Oh god. There was a train coming. I saw Bridget, Aaron, Rebecca, Natalie, Randy, Nathan, and Gale. I was shouting there names, with Eliza helping me. BRIDGET! RANDY! AARON! NATALIE! NATHAN! REBECCA! GA- It was too late. Boom. BRIDGET POV I hear Roseflower and Eliza calling my name and the others. We were running down that hill as fast as we can. As soon as we came there. The train, hit the car. The person in the train stopped immediately. I was shocked. Eliza and Roseflower were scarred and bruised. Roseflower had a nosebleed. Eliza had blood coming out of her arm. I called 911. I heard the ambulance come as soon as possible. Eliza and Roseflower were put on the stretcher. I barely knew Eliza, but I felt like I knew her forever. I was already crying. AARON POV We went to the Hospital. I can't believe Roseflower and Eliza got hurt that badly. I never expirenced a live car crash before. This one was horrible. We went into one of the rooms, to see Eliza and Roseflower on the beds. I looked at Eliza and at Roseflower. I felt so bad. I went to the closest store and bought flowers. NATALIE POV Oh my gosh. This. Was horrifying. Scarier then Munger Road. Seeing your friend getting hurt? I cried. I didn't even know Eliza. If there was just something to fix it. NATHAN POV This was worse than anything. They could've died. It's good that they didn't. Actually it isn't good, its amazing. I'm in 2 moods right now. Happy and Sad. Sad because they almost died. And Happy because they are alive. ROSEFLOWER POV The first thing I thought was: Ow. Then I wondered what heaven was like. Now I hate Munger Road. The movie, the T-Shirts, the street, and whatever else. I opened my eyes. Everybody was around me. "Wha-" "Are you okay?" Everyone said at once. I shrugged weakly. "How am I suppose to know? I was the one knocked out by a train." Then she came in. "No way..." I trailed off. My sister smiled at me. "Getting yourself in trouble again, Rosie?" Lillibell said. I couldn't help but laugh. She was the best older sister ever. When she went to college, I was a mess. Now, she's back. Then I remember I was half injured. I gasped. "Guys," I looked at Bridget, "Remember when my phone rang?" She nodded, now looking as scared as she was. "Well, I answered my phone, and this guy was like, Listen close. It will shock you and others. And in the ghost car, I heard the click, which did send a shock around." Uh oh. Someone is stalking us. RANDY POV "No. Just no." I said. "If we are gonna get stalked by some weirdo, we are gonna find him. But we are gonna need more people. Who's in?" "IN!" said Gale. "In." The rest agreed. Sweet, sweet, domination. "Now, we need older people." I said. "I know this girl," said Lilibel. "she is nice. But she can really dominate. She's in senior year." Okay. Bridget lit up. "Remember that guy....that guy that was like your best friend and-" z'O.M.G. I dashed out the room. Flipped out my phone. Dialed. "One-two-six-zero-four-six-three-three-five-nine-four." Ringing. Ringing. He answered. "Hello?" I grinned. "Yo, Toppy. I need you over here. Code 175.88." Toppy Ick laughed. "Gotta respect the code." REBECCA POV That was a reaaaaaaaally intresting weekend. We've got a stalker and Eliza and Roseflower almost died. So... its Monday. School Play Auditions today. We're doing Beastly. One of my favorite movies of all time. Yes, ALL TIME. Randy came up too me, all nervous. "Girl, don' hate me..." "What?" I asked. "You know Ms. Chesertona?" I laughed. "The devil?" "Yeah.. well, she said that my grades were going down, down, down..." He looked behind him. "She said I'm not gonna graduate." Randy whispered. I couldn't believe my ears. "Your not going to... Wait!" I grabbed his hands. "You can join the play!" I say excitedly. His eyes bulged. "No! I mean- why would I?" I put on my puppy-dog face. "Do this. It will help you! For me?" He smiled. "Whatever..." I grinned. "You can play the part of Kyle! Im auditioning for Lindy. So if both of us get the part we'd be the main characters! The audition is after school!" *RING RING* FINALLY that was the longest 7 hours of my life. I run to my locker get everything and go to Randy's locker. He just finished getting all his stuff. We ran. I was kinda surprised that Randy was exited. We got there and I saw Bridget, Eliza and Roseflower. The director or whatever wasn't there. the auditions was at 4 but we decided to get there to practice and talk... and such. We had like 30 minutes till she got there. Finally. Then Randy cranked up his iPod. He shuffled. We started dancing. " Really? Alright let's begin. Who wants to go first? " Everyone turned to me. " Alright... I'll go. " " Ahhh and your name is? " " Rebecca Baker. " " Is your brother Aaron Baker? " " Yeah.. How'd you know? " " He once auditioned for a play.. " I was surprised.. I guess he didn't get a part.. " Anyway... Who would you like to audition for? " " Lindy. " " Ahh.. One of the main characters. " she said with a smile " Go ahead. " I decided to quote words from a story I wrote. " Tell me this isn't happening. First my mom dies. Second my dad has to go seas. For 6 months. Im left with my step-mom and her snobby daughters. Both of them are in my grade and the most popular girls in school. And me? Im that one girl who sits by herself in lunch and is always quiet. My bestfriend died too. He was always there for me. He made me stop cutting myself and commiting suicide. He was like a brother to me. But now im left with nothing. Nothing. " I felt awkward.. everyone stayed quiet. " Was I that bad? " " Well..... " Randy said while I walked down. I punched him on the arm. " Just kidding. " He punched me back. " Okay... So who's next? " " RANDY IS. " I pushed him to the stage. " Alright.. " He awkwardly smiled. He opened his mouth, and every thing felt beautiful. Even Mrs. Rekon had tears in her eyes. Who knew? Eliza had already aditioned.Bridget and Roseflower acted out something they wrote too. The three of us loved acting and writing stories. We're like sisters. " So.. who's auditioning tomorrow? " I asked the director " All of you guys that auditioned today are friends right? " " Yup. " " Do you know anyone else auditioning? " " Nope. " " Alright. I'll have the parts posted tomorrow in the main hall by the bulletin board. " " Okay.. Thank you! " " Bye! " we all said together. ROSEFLOWER POV Great. Now everybody looks at me like I'm a freak. I go back home. "Mom?" I say hopefully. She comes around the corner. "Rosie!" I ran over and hug her. I have a warm flashback. I'm three years old. My mom opens the door proudly. She's in her uniform. Me and Lillibel jumped from behind the couch. "Mommy!" My dad comes from the kitchen, grinning. Mom hugs everybody. I hug her back. "Mommy, you have to tell me what it's like on the field! Were you strong enough? I want to be just like you, Mommy!" My mom just came back from Iraq, after the twin towers just collapesed. RANDY POV I sat on the couch flipping channels. Real Housewives Of New York? Hell no. Dora the Explorer? No. Spongebob? I looked around. No one. Yes. My stomache rumbled. Really? ''I thought. ''NOW? Apparently yes. I ran to the kitchen opened the fridge, slamed back shut. Something caught my eye. A note on the back porch. I carefully open the door. I walk over to the note and... A bunch of teens jump out from behind the bush. So filmiliar. "No," I say. "Not again." They were holding Nerf guns, water balloons, and bee-bee guns. All my nightmares. The oldest loaded. "Remember me, punk?" I clenched my fists. "You shot Toppy in the neck, and he had to move because of your damn violence!" They aimed at me. "Now it's your turn." I open the folded note, which said: THE BALLOON WARS ARE HERE AGAIN GALE POV 10:00 p.m. Thats when I heard the screaming. It was Randy. But he didn't sound the same. He was like the Randy that was scared of Nerf Guns... Heck no. I ran behind his house, and a bunch of teens shooting at him with every posable toy gun. He was soaked from water balloons. Nerf bullets clinging onto him. Bee-Bees shooting at his face. Randy was screaming something, like TOPPY SAVE ME!!!! I knew what he wanted me to do. I grabbed his phone and searched the contacts. "Toppy Ick, Toppy Ick...." There! "Hey, Toppy! I'm Randy's friend, and he pretty much needs you now. I mean RIGHT NOW! The balloon wars-" "Oh god, Randy! I be right there. How many?" "What?" "How many guys?" I counted. "About fifteen of them." "Tell him I'm bringing my 22 rifle NERF." He hung up. I ran across to Roseflower's house. She opened the door. "What, Gale?" "Do you have any Nerf guns or Water Balloons?" She stared at me blankly. "Water balloons, but they are sort of-" "Get them out here and meet me at Randy's driveway!" I ran to Bridget's house. Water balloons. Natalie's house. Bee-bee guns. Nathan's house. Water balloons. Rebecca and Aaron. Nerf guns. This is going to be a wild party. Every one was holding a toy weapon at Randy's driveway. "Okay, guys. I got some good news, and bad news. The bad news is that the balloon wars started. The good news is that we got a colleger helping us with a NERF 22 rifle." They stared at us. "So really," Aaron said, "that we are gonna dominate these teens?" I nodded. Roseflower grinned. Then a minivan pulled up. A tall, green eyed, dark haired, guy came out of the car. He was grinning madly. "You must be Toppy. Welcome to war." Toppy nodded. "Okay, water balloons, you throw at them first. Then when your out, call in NERF guns, then we will call in Bee-bees. Got it?" We nodded. First, Bridget, Roseflower and Me threw the balloons, totally drowning those shocked faces. Randy ran behind a chair. "Please-don't-hurt-me..." He sounded scared as ever. Toppy ran over. "It's okay, buddy. We have two counter attacks. Just stay here." He handed him a water balloon. Then Toppy, Aaron, and Rebecca came out with the NERF guns. Randy reallly started to freak out, but he kept quite. "Boom, head shot. Boom, head shot." Said Aaron. Then Natalie and Nathan came with the bee-bees. Waves of tiny balls hit the en-e-me. Total. Detruction. BRIDGET POV It's September. Still hot 'round here. Randy called the group. We got the supplies. I got Nerf guns. You know, when me and Aaron were small. I knew it was bad when the first words I heard were, "Randy, remember us?" I remembered what Randy told me when I first hungout with him. "The waterballoon fight of 2005." We're bringing it back to 2011. AARON POV What the hell? From 6 years ago, Toppy's friends came and harassed Randy with Nerf guns, and never came back. Now, that we are in highschool they're coming back? From 6th grade to 9th? I don't even know. When me and Rebecca got all our water supplies for the balloon war. When I came out the first voice I could hear was... Crash. That's right, his name is Crash. "Aaron remember me? In 6th grade?" I turned aroun furiously. He was the one who bullied my sister in 3rd grade. And tried to be all cool around her in 7th grade. Didn't work out as well for him. NATALIE POV Legit K. Yup, Legit K. They're back. With Toppy & Crash. I've filled up all my waterballoons and got them in this piece of plastic. I take off my glasses and put my contacts. I made a stash of them. Well, Legit K. She doesn't like bringing out her real name. NATHAN POV I got some water guns. Got some shorts. And loaded them. Me, Natalie, Bridget, Rebecca, Aaron, and Randy. I get the used up chalk on the ground and make a line across the road. Randy is counting down. 3.. 2.. 1. FIRE. We were shooting eachother and throwing the slippery wet balloons. I saw Roseflower and Gale looking through the window at us and smiling. They come out with water guns and look at eachother. Go. Roseflower does a flip and hits Crash right into his guts. After we lost all amo, we looked soaked. I high-fived Aaron and Randy. BRIDGET POV That was awesome. After we were done something was a bit strange. Crash murmured, "And don't go to us if you think you're being stalked." And Legit K said, "Don't answer the phone to strangers hun." That's when it hits me. At Munger Road. The stalker. It was... Them. The 'ghost' wasn't actually a ghost. They made Eliza and Roseflower almost die. They were the ones who called us. How could they find my number? I am so puzzled. ROSEFLOWER POV Best ambush. Ever. Except Randy sort of chickened out. Bridget came up to me. "I am freaking out. Those stalkers- it's Crash and Legit K. Do you think Toppy will have to do with this?" No. We found our stalkers.